Chocolate
Author is Anonymous/Unknown. I'm a large man. I suffer from diabetes due to my unhealthy choices when I was younger. Last year, I fell into a diabetic coma. I was fortunate that my coma was only three weeks, but unfortunately I went into kidney failure, and I lost my left kidney, and even on dialysis I lost my right ring finger, my pinky finger, and even four toes. I had great doctors that saved my life and a hospital I trusted. Once I came back, and accepted what happened, I donated my lost parts for medical research at the LaVer Institute. Since then I've been recovering slowly, taking care of my life and getting back to safe health. The one problem that led to my disease was my obsession with chocolate. I paid for cocoa beans from the Amazon to be sent to the finest Belgian chocolateers on a monthly basis. But I completely gave it up for my health. Recently though, after talking with my doctor, he condoned me to be able to have some chocolate again, but only a small amount; which lucky for me I already had picked out an exclusive restaurant that specialized in desserts. I was a guest on my friend's behalf, together we were welcomed into the Gothic styled manor kitchen where you were served for an experience. We were with a group of seven, lead in by a host taking us through the courses. The first course was crispy bitter cocoa bacon with a dark glaze. I knew this was wrong of me to indulge in such risky treats, but it was the first time in years, so I allowed it. I asked the host what type of bacon they used, because it didn't taste like the pig variety. "It's an aged jerky that had been soaked for a week in wine, it's not a common meat but we have a fine supplier in the city." The next course was a chocolate gelatin like flan, again glazed with that deliciously bitter dark red sauce. Since these were such flavors I hadn't tasted before, I asked what they used. "Gelatin in a fine powder, made from the marrow and bone of bovine feet or bones, we choose the finest meat available that's tender and fat. Most of our meat ingredients are aged at least one year." Our final course came out which was a seared dark and soft meat, with a strong irony flavor, like a mix between foie gras and beef. The portion was surprisingly small, and cooked in the chocolate dark sauce again upon sautéed mushrooms. "You'll have to tell me where you get this meat, it's so delicious I'd love to know the recipes," I asked. "Our technique is from ancient Mayan practices of serving meat with chocolate, the internal organs of the animal were delicacies taken fresh from the body, but we prefer to age and cure our meat, but soak the kidneys in brine. We get our supplies daily from the LaVer Corporation." Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless